Sk8ter Boi
by InfiniteAffinity
Summary: Sesshomaru's dad abondoned him and he is the school outcast.The one girl he thought would always care for him went for his brother and now his life is a shamble but that all changes when world renouned pop star Kagome comes to town...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N He All! I'm back with a new story and here's the background story on it. Okay this is based on the song Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne. I really love the song and I hope you all love the story as much as I will.**

**Rating- **K to K+ for this chapter ONLY I don't know about the whole story.

**Pairing- **SessKag

**Summary- **Sesshomaru's dad abondoned him and he is the school outcast.The one girl he thought would always care for him went for his brother and now his life is a shamble but that all changes when world renouned pop star Kagome comes to town...

**Beta- **NONE

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha or the song Sk8ter Boi, but the plotfor the story is mostly mine.

**Date Added- **June 6, 2007

**Date Started- **June 5, 2007

**How long- **1 Hour writing 30 minutes editing.

**Chapter One- Stupid life**

Sesshomaru sat in his seat away from his girlfriend. You're probably wondering if it's his girlfriend why isn't he sitting close to her. Well that is a simple question with a simple explanation. She doesn't want to be seen with him.

Well what kind of girlfriend is that? Simple it's the kind that you hold on to for dear life. Not only is she the only girlfriend he has had his whole high school life but she is also the only FRIEND he has had his whole high school life.

Sesshomaru sat in his seat bored out of his mind he was thankful that this was at least the last class of the day. As the bell rung the whole class left the room save for Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Kikyou. **(A/N I bet you were expecting Kagura)** She walked over to him after making sure the teacher had left the room

"Sesshomaru we need to talk, meet me by the Ice Cream shop in a few minutes okay?"

"Anything for you." he said as she gave a weak smile.

Sesshomaru quickly packed up his stuff and went to his locker. When he got there he opened it and to his dismay his HALF-brother, Inuyasha closed it with a smug look on his face.

"Hey fluff ball, how's it going?" he asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"It would be better if I didn't see your face," he said coldly.

"Ouch that stung a little. Well any way down to the point I want those tickets to Kagome's concert Saturday night." He said with a dead serious tone as he stared at Sesshomaru with great intent.

"Why don't you have your DAD buy them for you?" he said spitting the word dad out like venom.

"Because they were sold out and no matter how much money dad offered them they wouldn't kick someone out their seats." he said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Well too bad because I WORKED for those tickets and you're not getting them." Sesshomaru said opening his locker once more.

"Let me tell you after today your not going to want them any more and when you don't I'll pay you for them." Inuyasha said walking away, with a huff.

Sesshomaru frowned wondering what he meant and then pulled the tickets out of his baggy blue pants, then he thought about Kikyou and how he had been planning to give them to her for their anniversary present. Even though they had never even so much as kissed he thought she deserved it for being around him when no one else would. Thinking about Kikyou made him realize that he was supposed to meet her at the Ice Cream shop and that Inuyasha had made him late even though there was no specific time.

Sesshomaru rushed to the shop and was there in no time with his packed up back pack thanks to his demon speed. He usually brought his skate board to make himself less demon like but he had forgot it at home because he was almost late this morning. He was now kind of glad until he saw all the weird looks he was getting from people as he popped out of no where.

When he got there he saw that Kikyou had not yet arrived. So he waited and went into the shop to sit down and wait. As he looked up at the screen he saw that commercial now playing.

Kagome Higurashi, now in town for her concert on Saturday just released the reason she chose Tokyo. It seems that this 15 year old super star will be going to school at Midiroko's School Of the Arts. Which is the same school that the son of the wealthy Inu no Taisho goes to school. Also her well known kindness has reached a new high. This young lady has adopted a DEMON fox that is under her name and will not be hers until she turns 18, so it is currently under her mother's name. This was an extremely dangerous situation seeing as demons are known for their ferocity and lack of self restraint when they become angry.

He couldn't listen any more because it reminded him of what people thought of him. Soon Kikyou came in looking around for him when she spotted him she sat down and gave him a weak smile. She started by grabbing his hand from across the table.

"Sesshomaru I know we have been together for about a month, and Saturday is our anniversary," She began getting paler than her already pale skin.

"But Sesshomaru my friends found out about us, and I have fallen in love with some one else." She said hoping he would leave it at this, but had no such luck.

"With who?" he said sounding as calm as he possibly could without blowing up.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly some what ashamed. When she saw the disgusted look on his face she took it as her chance to leave and she did.

Sesshomaru sat there stunned and thought about what she had just said. He couldn't believe this, the one person who had ever befriended him and she had left him for his half-brother! This was just terrible and now he had no one to talk to at school no one to have his back. This was truly a bad day.

As Sesshomaru started to walk home it started to rain and when he got home he was soaking wet. He soon took a hot shower and fell a sleep on his bed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up he realized that he was up early and took his time getting ready. When he was done he decided to use his skateboard today. He didn't need a helmet because he was literally hard headed. He hated being like that because of all the jokes about it, but oh well.

When he got to school he saw cameras and screaming fans out side the school so he went to go see what was going on. When he got to the entrance he wanted to ask what was going on but he knew that no one would answer him. A limo soon pulled up and he thought it was his half brother but it turned out to be just a regular kid about the age of three cam out and looked around. The crowd quieted and seemed disappointed. Sesshomaru could easily tell that the kid was a kitsune.

The boy jumped in and went to the daycare down the street. When the reporters looked like they were about to leave, a sleek motorcycle came racing down the street and screeched to a halt in the street. When the rider took off their helmet the pandemonium started up again. Everyone whether fan or reporter started yelling out the name Kagome Higurashi.

The girl now known as Kagome wore some embroidered jeans with dragons on them, and they appeared to be hip huggers. She wore an off the shoulder blue blouse, and on her feet adorned some very high and expensive looking blue heels. Her hair was straightened and held back by a slat clip and her bangs covered her forehead.

She mumbled something about 'didn't even have to tell them when I was coming damned reporters'. When she walked in she flashed everyone a smile, and looked around for a second and walked in a different direction. Then soon she came back and looked at the other direction and stopped. She turned around for a second and looked directly at Sesshomaru and said:

"Hey could the cutie with the long silver hair help me out?" with an added smile.

Sesshomaru looked surprised and made to step forward, as did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought to himself 'Of course always the less threatening one never me.' But Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha stop when she frowned and made a stop sign with her hand.

"Well actually i meant the older looking cutie." Sesshomaru looked surprised and started walking towards her until Inuyasha had to open his big mouth.

"You should be scared he's full demon." he said and then Sesshomaru waited for the rejection he was sure that was to come.

"So, what should that matter?" she said scrunching up her eyebrows and putting her balled up fists on her hips and putting all her weight on her right leg, and by the miracle of god Inuyasha for once in his life was speechless. She gave him one last apprehensive glance and made a jerk with her head telling Sesshomaru to follow, and he quickly followed after her.

"So I see you have it a little rough around here." she said trying to start a conversation. Sesshomaru simply nodded reluctantly.

"Oh, I see. Well do you know where Mr. Rango's room is I have him for homeroom?" she said pulling out a schedule.

"Yes, I believe I have him for homeroom as well." Sesshomaru said making a left, and arriving at his locker. He opened it and took his books out and pointed to her locker at the end of the row.

"You can go put your stuff away I'll wait." He said without taking his eyes off of what he was doing. Kagome nodded and went to go empty her very expensive looking back pack. Sesshomaru thought that just her outfit alone must have cost her thousands. When she was finished she turned around and stood there and he lead both of them to homeroom.

When they got there you could hear cat calls, for Kagome of course, as Sesshomaru sat down going unnoticed.

"Now settle down class. As you all know this is our new student Kagome Higurashi, who needs no introductions but we'll make her anyway." said Mr. Rango giving her an encouraging smile.

"Well I'm part Latino which gives me the Latino heat, part Japanese, which me the hair, and part french, Italian, and American, which gives me my eyes and speaking habits. My favorite color is blue, I'm a Virgo, and I hate by individuals not by stereo typical groups." she said finishing with a breathe.

"Okay please take a seat next to...Sesshomaru if you don't have a problem with that." she gave him this skeptical look and took her seat while people around her gave her looks of pity.

As homeroom went on she heard screaming coming out the window she and the class, save for Sesshomaru, went to the window and opened it up. There were people holding up signs saying 'I love Kagome or 'Half good and half bad 100 Beautiful" and a picture of her in the middle.

"Hey every one!" she said waving at everybody down on the field. She then listened as the screams got louder.

"Hey could you guys please keep it down I have classes in a few but if you guys are still here at 12:30 I'll be happy to sign a few things." she said with a small smile. The crowd quited and she gave a small thank you and the bell rang.

It seemed that word had spread that THE Kagome Higurashi was in the building because students of the school came rushing into the classroom. The noise was loud and it hurt her ears from all the screaming, so she was happy when the principal came in the room.

"Miss Kagome there is a little boy here to see you." she said as a red headed boy came bouncing in the room.

"Mommy, there were all these kids there and some of them had teenaged brothers and sisters, that knew you adopted me and they wouldn't leave me alone." He all but wailed.

"You know Shippo I knew we should have put you in a private daycare. Maybe you should stay with me today." she said with a little warriness in her voice.

"Thank you, mama." he said making himself comfortable on her desk. Everyone stared at her in shock. Not because they hadn't heard of her adopting a demon child because I mena who HADN:T? But Because she was nice to him, and he didn't have a shock collar like Sesshomaru's.

"Well tell me were there any other demons there?" she said curious, Sesshomaru's ears perked up to hear this too.

"Yeah, there was this little girl name Shiori but she kept getting picked on." Shippo said frowning. Sesshomaru thought with a bittersweetness how much she reminded him of himself.

"Well why were they picking on her?" Kagome said with genuine concern in her voice.

"Because she doesn't have any where to go she sleeps at the day care, and SHE has his collar that people keep shocking her with and I don't like it." He said seeming very mad.

"Well remind me at lunch and we'll go pick her up at lunch time." Kagome said not liking the way this girl was being treated one bit.

"But mama, she might not be able to wait that long, plus she doesn't like me." Shippo said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"She says because it's not fair that I get special treatment just because I have a rich human mom, she only let's people like him touch her." Shippo said pointing to Sesshomaru. And the crowd gathered round and looked at Sesshomaru as well who looked at the mall in return.

"Okay then I think we better go get her then," and she got up and left her stuff there seeing as this was her next class anyway. "Come on Sesshomaru lets go."

He looked at them and raised an eyebrow and when he saw she wasn't kidding he shook his head no.

'Please Sesshomaru not for me but for that poor abused girl." She said giving him these puppy dog eyes.

He kind of found it hard to resist or pull away, so he reluctantly nodded and got up. Kagome gave him a thankful look and went out the classroom door with Shippo on her shoulders and Sesshomaru following behind her. They took a jog all the way to the daycare. Once they got there they went through the gate to the play area. When they got there sure enough there was some demon girl being picked on.

When the children saw Kgome and Sesshomaru coming they moved out the way to let them through.

The girl looked scared for a moment and then seeing Kagome she looked mad.when Kagome tried to help her up the girl got mad and snatched her arm away. Kagome threw Sesshomaru a frantic look, and he complied.

"What's wrong with you girl?" he said in an icy tone.

"These kids keep picking on me because I'm just like you, and that boy Shippo. But no one ever touches Shippo and it's not fair he doesn't even have to wear this STUPID collar like a dog." She said venom lacing her voice.

"Fine come with me we'll take you away from here." Sesshomaru said trying to wrap up this little 'rescue mission' because he knew other they'd be late. The girl to his suprise complied and he lifted her on his shoulders and they jogged their way back to school. Unfortunately reporters were still outside and started asking questions, like 'is this your boyfriend' or 'who's the little girl'.

Kagome just smiled and gave the camers a little twirl before grabbeing Sesshomaru's elbow and running inside. Once getting there they rushed into class and relieved that the bell rung AFTER they had walked in and taken their seats.

As class droned on Shipo, Sesshomaru, and Shiori seemed to make a connection. When class ended the clock said 11:00. They walked to Biology with the children bouncing all around. When they got there Kagome took a seat by Sesshomaru and chose him as a lab partner. When they were there they had to disect a frog and when Sesshomaru refused to touch that thing, and kept arguing with the teacher telling him he didn't want to, the teacher set the collar on his neck off.

Sesshomaru went quiet for a while as peopel snickered. So that's what the collars did. Kagome put her brows together and went into concentration as she pulled off Shiori's first and chanted a few things. Then came the more difficult one; Sesshomaru's. She knew that if she touched it she would probably get shocked but she did anyway while chanting a few words under her breathe and she pulled the thing off.

The whole class gasped and remained quiet. They, for the first time looked fearful. As a test Sesshomaru let his nails grow longer and when he didn't feel the usual shock he went to go slash a particualrly nasty girl that had always been so evil to him. As he raised his hands above his head he smirked but when they were about to come down, his brain as if being controlled put his arm down and made him walk back to his seat. He looked at Kagome.

"Wench what have you done to me?"

"Well first I stopped you from being shocked any more and instead replaced it with a less painful way of stopping you from hurting you, so now whether I'm around or not you still can't hurt people using your demon abilities or go into true form unless you don't have a killing or hurting intentions without a good cause." she said matter of factly.

"I despise you wench." Sesshomaru said cooly.

"I know Sesshomaru I love knowing you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Okay there's a new story i'll be updating soon too. I'm currently also looking for a beta reader.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Okay currently as I'm writing this my stats say 4 reviews 2 favs and 13 ALERTS?! Wow and all from one chapter I'm glad you all like it!

Date today: June 10, 2007

Chapter Two- Scared to Know

As Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, class resumed again and they still had to dissect the frog. Sesshomaru still refused to touch it, but Kagome found that there was nothing else to do, so no matter how much she was against the killing of frogs for a pointless reason. Kagome seemed to be greatly disturbed by the insides of a frog. Shiori and Shippo were off playing in a corner somewhere. When the bell rung Kagome grabbed Shippo and Shiori and her stuff and ran out of there.

"That was the grossest thing I have ever done." Kagome said making a face that clearly said she was feeling sick.

"Sesshomaru what time is it?" she said looking around for Sesshomaru but when she couldn't find him she turned around in circles like a dog chasing it's tail until she found a crowd in the cafeteria.

When Kagome came in she looked at the crowds, her brows furrowed in confusion. She wanted to see what all the commotion was about. When she got there Sesshomaru was in the middle of a table, and there was none other than Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed to be asking Sesshomaru a question, but Kagome didn't hear it because she was to busy noticing the girl at Inuyasha's side.

"Hey Kikyou, how's life going?" Kagome said with a small smile.

"Hello Kagome, how's your life going?" Kikyou said with a slight sneer.

"Fine. How's auntie?"

"She would say hello every once in a while if she wasn't still working a nine to five job, and I would be better if you hadn't have stole my record deal." Kikyou spat out.

"Kikyou when are you going to get over it, I didn't steal it you threw it away." Kagome said in exasperation.

"You two know each other?" Some one said from behind. When Kagome turned around there were reporters and fans.

"Oh no, anybody know what time it is?" Kagome asked becoming uneasy.

"12:30 why?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome made a sound that sounded like 'oh crap'.

"Okay everyone I'll be signing things outside." Kagome said with a small sigh walking out through the side door.

When arriving outside there were even more people. Kagome took a seat on a picnic table making a quick phone call. As soon as she was done with her call, papers and pictures and markers were all shoved in her face. Kagome took a marker and a picture of herself and asked what the person's name was. To that they replied Julie. Kagome wrote a personalized message and completely ignored the papparazi's questions. It went on like that for a while until finally all the autographs were done. Kagome got rid of all the reporters by telling them they could come to her concert on Saturday.

Soon a car pulled up to the school that had an ad on the side that said: _'China King' _**(A/N I don't own the restaurant China King either.) **from which came a delivery man. Kagome walked to the car and the guy handed her the food. The total came to $25.36. She paid him with a fifty dollar bill and told him to keep the change. She then gave him an autograph to sell on eBay and went back into the cafeteria.

Kagome looked around and saw Sesshomaru sitting alone with Shippo and Shiori. Shippo and Shiori seemed to be playing a game. Kagome walked over to the table and took a seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Shippo, Shiori, I come with food." at this Shippo promptly stopped his game and sat down looking at the to-go plates hungrily. Kagome smiled taking out some small to-go plates and handed them to Shippo and his friend.

"How about you Sesshomaru I got something for you too." Kagome said waving some food in a plate in front of Sesshomaru's face. This made Sesshomaru hungry seeing as he had not eaten in days just to pay for those concert tickets. Sesshomaru took the food and a spoon out of the bag and began eating his Beef Fried Rice.

Last Kagome began eating her Shrimp Fried Rice. Half was spicy and half was normal, just the way she liked it. As they were all eating their food the cafeteria seemed to get quiet and then scream erupted through out the cafeteria. Kagome turned towards the door and saw none other than good old Kouga Browdy there. The heart throb of heart throbs. Kouga saw Kagome and took a good look at Kagome and walked over to the table.

"Hello Kagome, finally decided to go out with me?" Kouga said finally reaching the table, turned the chair around and giving her a fanged smile.

"No Kouga I haven't, but I'll think on that." Kagome said with a weak smile.

"Well at least I tried. But down to the point, there seems that we have practice today for the concert tomorrow." Kouga said still holding his charming grin.

"You couldn't talk them out of the duet?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"No, why would I? It's with you, isn't it?" Kouga said looking just a little hurt.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kouga I didn't mean it like that I just am tired of working." Kagome said noticing his hurt look.

"That's okay I know you didn't mean it. Well anyway what do you plan on singing?" Kouga said his smile returning.

"Kouga I don't think we should be talking about that here." Kagome said noticing all the people turned their way listening closely.

"Well we could go to your home after school." Kouga said with a glint in his eyes.

"Sure," said Kagome handing him her address and her number. "Call me if you need directions."

"Why Kagome if you wanted me to come over so badly all you had to do was say so." Kouga said and quickly got up when she was about to kick his seat. He then dived in and gave her a kiss on the lips before running out.

"See you later Kagome!" Kouga said poking his head back in the cafeteria and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"That guy… I swear one day he'll lose all his charm, and I'll be there to kick his ass." Kagome said with a slight sigh and then the bell rang.

Kagome looked disappointed that she didn't get to finish her food but got up to go to her locker. When Kagome got there she put her left-overs in and got out her gym clothes and went to go change. When Kagome got to the locker rooms she was the first one out. She then quickly went to go in the line.

After everyone had arrived the coach came out. He was a tall built man but kind of old looking, like if he was in his 50's or something. He had wrinkles on his face and had a bald spot forming on his head. He looked to be around 245 lbs.

"Welcome class to gym. Today we will need partners, a boy with a girl now, on the double..." Everyone went with their usual partner. Kagome was left with a boy that went by the named Hojou, because currently Sesshomaru had to sit out because of his obvious advantage.

"Okay today we will be doing some football, now come pick these balls out of the hat in my hand and the color will be the color of your team." He said.

People went up in pairs and people that got red went to the left while people that got blue went to the right. When it was finally Kagome's turn Hojou took out the ball and it was blue so they went to the right. Everyone put on some equipment and headed to the field. Kagome was on the right side of the field.

As the game began everyone spread out, and Kagome ran to the opposing team's side along with half the team. The quarterback was going to be tackled but quickly threw the ball in a blind direction towards the red team's side. Kagome saw it coming and ran and caught it. She started running towards the red team's goal. There was a red team player going to tackle her so Kagome quickly jumped up and did a back-flip on to his back launching her into the air and sending him to the ground.

As she was rapidly approaching the goal she saw a player placed in front of it. She kept running formulating a plan in her head. When she was within 20 feet from the end zone, she was done with her plan. When she was 3 feet from the white line he went in to tackle her, she then jumped up her right knee bent, and her left straight back she than tapped the already unstable helmet, which sent him to the ground. She fell to the grass and did a summersault and got back up spiking the ball and doing the sidewalk move that Usher does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the game blue had 59 points and red 50. Kagome made the finally spike and the game was finally over as the bell rang. The coach, as a reward for them, said that next time they came to gym they would be excluded from jogging around the track. So right now Kagome was feeling good. Too bad Sesshomaru just felt like he had to screw that up.

"So what class do we have now?" Kagome said curiously.

"We go to Calculus 12 with Mrs. Browdy." Sesshomaru said still paying attention to his locker and not Kagome.

"Crap, math is so boring. I think that I just as well might go home now." Kagome said with a groan and then looking over at Sesshomaru, only to see him not even give her a second glance.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Kagome said her brow furrowed.

"For one I don't wear panties and two you can cut the act." Sesshomaru said finally closing his locker and looking her straight in the eyes. When she gave a look of confusion he went on.

"Don't act stupid. I know you're just being nice to me and taking care of those children to improve your image. Well you can quit because I knew a girl like you and as soon as someone better than me comes along you'll act as if I never existed." Sesshomaru said with an even icier tone than usual.

"Excuse me? Well let me tell you something, I didn't adopt Shippo because I wanted to improve my _'image' _it was because his parents were murdered by _'humans' _and he was constantly being beaten and picked on, so I felt I would never be able to ever sleep again if I let this continue! The same goes for Shiori. As for me don't get me mixed up with someone else, hate me for me." At this time Kagome had finished getting her stuff, and now a small crowd had formed around the two of them. Kagome walked past him towards the school exit with Shippo and Shiori at her tail.

When seeing Kagome leave the crowd started to glare at Sesshomaru. Now they finally had a reason to hate him. And boy did Sesshomaru feel like an idiot, and when he was going to go get her, some men shoved in front of him.

"Well big brother, it looks like you just got rid of a new and only friend. I mean what is your problem?" Inuyasha said coming out of the wall of guys but Sesshomaru rushed past all of them with a small growl.

By the time he got outside Kagome was already gone. Instead of going back inside Sesshomaru decided to go back home because he didn't want to face the ridicule. So he grabbed his skate board and headed towards his apartment. He had a job tomorrow seeing as it was Thursday. He worked at a moving company. Upon his arrival he remembered the tickets he had in his backpack.

As Kagome arrived home she parked her Suzuki motorcycle in her garage. She then noticed the car parked in her driveway. It was Sango's red Toyota Hybrid. Sango made a lot of money too, but they both decided that they would drive something that would save the planet instead of something that would kill them all off faster. Kagome grabbed her stuff that had been put in between Shiori and Shippo when they were riding.

When Kagome got inside she noticed that Sango had decided to get to work early on the practicing when she noticed that music was coming from her gym, and her mom was visiting an aunt so that ruled out her mom was exercising. Kagome ran upstairs and got a new bed ready for Shiori. After instructing them to go out and play Kagome ran upstairs in her high heels, which in itself was pretty amazing, and got changed for dance practice.

When Kagome came downstairs, in her high heels again, but this time she had on a red tank top and some shorts that went down to the end of her ass, that happened to be slightly tight and was gray. She then heard the bell ring. Kagome ran to the door to see none other than... **(A/N Should I end it here? No maybe later) **Kouga standing in front of her in a white T-shirt and grey sweat pants, and brown sweat bands on his head and wrists.

"Hi Kagome how's it going?" Kouga said letting himself in casually.

"Terrible, come one lets get down to business, follow me." Kagome said kind of forgetting about this afternoon and Kouga was grateful.

When getting there Sango was there wearing a white top with some white short shorts and then she was there with her boyfriend of two years Miroku. Miroku was wearing a black shirt with black sweat bands white sneakers and black gym pants.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku." Kagome said still seeing them dancing.

"Kagome aren't you still supposed to be at school right now?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well nice to see you to dear old cousin. Well I was going to skip anyways and then I got in a fight with a guy and then I thought it would be good if I left before I killed him, so yeah." Kagome said as if she was talking about what she had for lunch.

"Okay then lets get down to business." Sango said changing the subject. "Kagome were going to work on the duet today so make sure Kouga doesn't go off beat." Sango said with a small smile.

"5, 6… 5, 6, 7, 8." Sango began as Miroku began on the other side of the room.

Kagome hit song '_My Humps_' started to play and Miroku seemed to have some how appeared behind Sango and she had her hand wrapped around his neck and seemed to be grinding into him. Then Sango slowly walked away from him and popped her hip out and put a hand on it and another on her head. Then she put her hands in the air turned around on her feet and dipped it low and first cam up with her butt in the air with one hand still on the floor and slipped her hair up and finally cam up and flipped her hair with one hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

Next Sango pulled her legs apart in a stance and put one hand on her upper thigh and the other on the top of her head. Next she did a spin and went into Miroku's arms, and she slightly bent over so her butt was in Miroku's groin area and took out a chain from her shirt and held it out with both her thumbs. She crouched on when Miroku went down and looked as if he was checking her out.

Then Sango bent her knees and made her feet face each other and put her hands on the inside of her thighs and then she contracted her shoulders and popped them out. She then reached her arm out and used an invisible rope to pull Miroku closer to her and then when he got close enough Sango made a stop sign with her hand and did a turn with her facing to the left and her hand on her hip and the other on her head. She then turned around to face Kagome and Kouga and in the mirror you could see her hands were out like a birds and as if she was about to snap them and she was booty poppin'. Then she started and isolated leg poppin' where it looks like she's trying to walk.

Next Sango begins to move her hips in circles and keeping one leg stationary while the other went in circles around that was as she moved her hips. Then Sango held out her hand making the other one's wrist's move around in circles and then making sure to keep the hip motion as she moved closer to where Miroku was. Then when the chorus came around again, Miroku finally got in reaching distance of Sango and grabbed her and traced his hand down her ass as her face became red. Then Sango spun out of his arms with her arms out and her weight on her right leg as she made a stance with her arms out.

Then it looked like Sango was doing a Taebo exercise as she kicked her legs up to touch one palm as the other went to this side of her head. And then she changed into the vice versa two times. Now it was Miroku's turn. As Sango kept her stance and started to bounce on her legs Miroku stood there and pulled Sango to him as her rocked his hips back and forth while crouching as she rocked back and forth with him. Then he released her and scratched the side of his nose with his thumb.

Next Sango went to stretching her arms out in front of her and making the back of her hands together and then intertwining them like that, and then she moved her hips from side to side like a tick tock clock. Next she spread her legs out and put one hand in the air and relaxed her hand in the air as she moved her head from side to side. Next Sango put her arms at her sides just slightly in the air and moved her hips from side to side, but her legs and feet were stationary.

As the song was coming to a close and the chorus came Sango put her arms in the air in different positions and she shifted her weight from side to side. Then dropped to the ground and came up slow. Next Miroku came in and craned his neck as he got a better look at her rear end. He then began to do the Usher move 'the sidewalk' and then the U-turn. Next Sango went into a move that looked like a warm up move as she shifted her weight from side to side. But instead of her legs being stationary she popped them up as is she was about to step on her very tippy toes.

Next Sango was pulled close to Miroku and she made her hips move in a circle. Then she put her hands on her head. Then when Miroku put his hands down low in front of him down below his waist palms facing up Sango put her foot in his hands and let the other foot fall out from behind her and did a diagonal split stretching from Miroku's hand to the floor. And then she was let go and her back was on the floor as she jutted her chest from the floor and back again a few times and then she flipped over and began move her legs, one near the floor and the other near her butt and then she went back again a few times.

For the last bit of the song Sango did that and then she sat up and put her hands in her hair and popped her chest in and out and then flipped her hair as she turned on the ground onto all fours and popped her back near the floor to up in the air. Then as the last beats were being played she got up and Miroku came over and she gave him her leg and he grabbed just under the knees the other was straight as she put her hand on his chest. Then the song ended.

"Miroku, YOU CAN"T EVEN KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF WHEN WE ARE WORKING?!" Sango said referring to the brush of her ass. Next Sango seeing that he was about ready to piss in his pants. She smiled and turned to Kagome and Kouga.

"Okay you to got it now?" Sango said smiling.

**End Story**

**Sorry about this guys but it has to be done the story is now over! But you can stick around for the Author's notes if you want. Unless you think I'm joking of course and think that I am just trying to see who is not going to fall for it. Or you could waste your days waiting for an update that could never come.**

**Review and the choice is yours... **

**P.S. Thanks to my wonderful beta GentleInAMoshPit!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone currently 7 reviews 8 favs and 17 ALERTS!!! But I wish some of those people would review instead of just adding me to their alerts not that I'm not flattered but reviews are appreciated too. And don't think I'm just using them at stats as a type of contest just to say I'm winning, although that feels kind of good, I keep them and take in everything that you guys tell me and sometimes I get a spark of genius from one of your reviews well now I just want to say I am going to have a new fanfic coming out called Sk8ter Gurl! It could be the exact inverse of this or maybe slightly or just a little different.**_

_**Well another reason while it is good to reiview is because I am going to continue the two most popular and continue the rest when I am done with those two. Plus I also am taking on some old stories from an old account. So your reviews kind of make it easier for me.**_

_**Published: June 15, 2007**_

_**Well on with the story!**_

**Chapter Three- **_**I'm Sorry**_

Lest to say Sesshoumaru was feeling miserable. He had work today and he now no longer had at least one friend in high school anymore...again. Kagome would probably never forgive him and shun him like everyone else, but he still had to at least apologies, and so Sesshoumaru was loathing what he was just about to do. He went to school on feet because he wanted time to clear his head before he got there. He still missed Kikyou and he just had to find a way to get her back. **(A/N Sorry for the interruption so soon but I would just like to point out that this is still a SessKag fic.) **There was something that told him she still wanted him as much as he wanted her.

As Sesshoumaru came to school he saw a Toyota Hybrid zoom past and for a brief second saw Kagome's face zoom past towards the daycare. Today there were no paparazzi. He slowly made his way into school loathing what the other people would say when they saw him. He took one more look down the street to see Kagome's Toyota still parked outside the daycare and realized that it was time he faced the music alone... again.

When he walked in, just as he thought the children gave him looks of deep disgust. He walked silently to his locker and was opening it when someone decided to leave their hand there. He turned around to see there stood Kagome. For a second there he thought it had been Inuyasha or someone else that would make his day even worse.

"Sesshoumaru we need I have a word wit-" Kagome was really irritated because she had just been interrupted.

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru said simply. Kagome looked dumbfounded.

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked, looking bewildered. Damn, this woman wasn't going to make this any easier.

"I am sorry." Sesshoumaru ground out.

"For what?" Kagome said, suddenly looking confused. Damn for trying to play stupid. She sure was good at it.

"For judging you when I had no right to do so." Sesshoumaru said kind of mumbling.

"That's okay I completely forgot." Kagome said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well any way Shiori wants to see you." Kagome said, still smiling. He looked at her, confused, and followed after her when she started to walk to class.

"Yeah, she seemed to get kind of attached to you after what happened at the daycare." Kagome said finally reaching homeroom.

"So did you get tickets to my concert tomorrow?" Kagome asked innocently. Sesshoumaru, remembering the tickets he reached into his pocket and pulled them out.

When Kagome saw the tickets she snatched them out of his hands. She looked them over and quickly found out that he was supposed to be sitting in the third row, right in the middle of the row. She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. Then he watched in bewilderment as she held them in the air.

"Free tickets to my concert tomorrow! Third row seats!" Kagome said holding one hand cupped around her mouth and using the other to hold the tickets up above her head. She then saw one girl's hand shoot up before all the others and handed her both. When Kagome sat down Sesshoumaru started talking.

"If you still hadn't forgiven me all you had to do was say so instead of giving away my hard earned tickets." Sesshoumaru said with slight venom in his voice. Then Kagome pulled out new tickets.

"Here are front row center seats and," Kagome said pulling out a badge out of her bag. "A backstage pass. There, you just got an upgrade." Kagome said smiling at him.

"So your new boyfriend gets one but your own cousin doesn't even get an invitation?" They both turned around to see Kikyou there with some friends behind her.

"Yes because my cousin's a conniving bitch." Kagome said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Now that's no way to talk to the more talented cousin." Kikyou said smirking.

"Listen here Kikyou, Did you know if you go down the yellow brick road and at the end is the wizard of Oz and if you're lucky he'll give you a brain and maybe some actual talent." Kagome said innocently, but that innocence quickly vanished** (A/N I own the Wizard of Oz crack so don't say you coined it because I did, in Kindergarten!)**

"But until you go get that brain I'm going to break it down for you. I will always be more talented than you. So if you could go I have some lines to memorize for the movie that starts on Saturday and I need to look my best for my photoshoot on Friday, so as you can see I have very little time for you. It's called being an 'A' List celebrity." Kagome said flashing a beautifully fake smile.

"Well actually I have just scored a record deal. So I think you should shut up about the celebrity crap." Kikyou said smirking.

"Well being related to me isn't going to get you on the A list, so right now your a C-lister, so be gone with you." Kagome said coming up with a smirk of her own.

As much as Kikyou hated to admit, but Kagome was right being related to her would not get her on the A list. She needed to date someone famous, and someone on the A list. There was Inuyasha but he would not lead her to a music career. Maybe a few expensive Galas, but not an A list celebrity. She at least needed to find someone that had dated an A list celebrity. And now that she was thinking about it, if Kagome and Sesshoumaru were to get together... Now a plan was being formulated.

"I'll see you later _dearest _cousin." Kikyou said with a slight glint in her eye but Kagome dismissed it.

"Well anyway, Sesshoumaru, you are going to love my concert, I am known for a concert that defies the laws of gravity." Kagome said hinting something that Sesshoumaru had missed, because he was thinking about Kagome's cousin. Well if she needed someone that was an A lister than she would have to date them, and that Kouga guy was to smitten with Kagome. It was even in fact well known once you date an A lister you become one yourself...

Well anyway Sesshoumaru wasn't a dumb person he could put two and two together, that meant if he could date Kagome he could have Kikyou back. Now all he had to worry about was about himself falling for Kagome. Like that would ever happen, Kikyou was better than Kagome right? Then he was brought back to earth when the bell rang. And when it did he had a plan, and he decided to put his plan into action in now.** (A/N I'm sorry I have to start the plan now but I just can't stand it when the author leaving us having to find out what the plan was, but I'm still keeping Kikyou's from you)**

"Kagome would you by any chance like to go out with me?" Sesshoumaru said kind of shocking her.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, this is kind of unexpected but… sure I would love to." Kagome said still smiling.

"So where would you like to go?" he said thinking that she would want to go somewhere like a cafe.

"Well actually I haven't been to that maze in the middle of park and I always wanted to be in one." Kagome said thinking hard. Her choice in places is what shocked Sesshoumaru.

"How about after school today?" Sesshoumaru said asking her being sure that she would say yes. This was one time in the day where he was right about something. At confirmation he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, that kind of felt a little tight for the both of them. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to Biology, not noticing that their hands had become intertwined on the way.

When they got there people were giving them weird looks. Sesshoumaru didn't notice, because he was used to it, and Kagome didn't notice them because she chose not to. When they sat down they noticed their hands were intertwined. They quickly let go. Sesshoumaru instantly missed the warmth Kagome's hand was providing for his hand. So he grasped her fingers once more. **(A/N The missing the body warmth thing is common in fanfics but in every one I read they never do anything about it, well I am.) **

When class started neither of them could pay attention. Sesshoumaru's thoughts consisted of Kikyou and his plan. Kagome thoughts were on Sesshoumaru and how she thought he was different then the other guys she had dated, because she _thought _he wasn't using her, for fame and fortune. Now she realized why celebrities dated celebrities, because they were less likely to use you for the fame and fortune because they have some of their own.

"Sesshoumaru, you can let go of my hand now." Kagome said her head getting kind of hot.

"No, because when I do my hand gets cold."

"Well too bad my hand is getting hot." Kagome said, pulling her hand from his and showing her how red her hands were now.

When the bell rang they headed off to lunch. Kagome had ordered pizza the last five minutes of Biology when the teacher had not been looking. Now she went outside to claim her pizza. When she got there, there was a pizza boy looking a little flustered at seeing Kagome. So naturally, she thought something was wrong with the way she dressed today.

She wore silver hoop earrings. She wore a shirt that said _'You are looking here' _with a dot where her breasts were located and then it said _'When you should be looking up there' _and then is had an arrow pointing to her face. She wore a pair of flared jeans with white flames at the bottom of her black jeans. She had on black and white Baby Phat sneakers on, and her hair was down in their natural waves.

"Um, here you go m-miss Kagome." the boy said stuttering.

"Here," Kagome said pulling out a pair of tickets from her pocket.

"Take that special girl to my concert tomorrow and take the backstage passes too." Kagome said pulling those along with the money for the pizzas as well and left the ecstatic boy to go back to the cafeteria.

Kagome found Sesshoumaru and took a seat next to him. She opened up the box with the medium sized meat lover's pizza from Papa Johns **(A/N I don't own the place but I do own several of their boxes.) **Kagome got a small beef pizza that was fit for a child and began eating along with Sesshoumaru merrily. She loved their pizza it was always so fresh and just tasted the bit Italian. Unfortunately lunch was getting a little boring without conversation so Kagome decided to start some.

"So what job do you want when you grow up?" Kagome asked.

At the mention of job Sesshoumaru remembered that he had to work tonight. He needed the money, but he very well couldn't call off their first date when they just made it. Kagome would probably be angry. Then Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome waved her hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I forgot that I had work today we'll have to do it some other time." Sesshoumaru said with and icy voice, waiting for the yell.

"Where are you going to work tonight?" Kagome said, genuinely interested.

"Tonight is Tokyo U's Stadium I have to move some furniture, for an event there." Then he raised an eyebrow when Kagome's smiled brightened.

"That's where my concert is tomorrow! I have to head over there to over see things there, but I was going to let Kouga handle it. Do you want me to drop you off there?" Kagome offered.

"Yes… I would appreciate it." Sesshoumaru said swallowing his pride. All for Kikyou he kept repeating. **(A/N This killing me to have to type but it must be done to go well with the future of this story!)**

Now they sat in silence for a while, until they had to go back to class. They headed off to gym and they all changed. Unfortunately the red team was running laps along with Sesshoumaru while the blue team just sat there and socialized while they waited for them to finish. When they finally did they got back to work.

"Okay class today we will be playing good old fashioned dodge ball." The coach said with a bright smile on his face.

Kikyou who had been previously running laps had now an evil smirk on her face. She had always been good at dodge ball. Maybe because she was flexible, or that nothing but girls ever tried to hit her, either she was usually left the last one standing. The class was once again put into separate groups of red and blue, but the team was mixed Kagome had somehow gotten blue again, and she was glad because Kikyou was on the opposite team meaning that she could get her out.

"Okay the winner will be free of running laps tomorrow. Now START!" The coach said blowing his whistle.

As they ran to the middle of the gym to get the balls some stayed behind to try and avoid the balls they knew they couldn't get hit right away. Kagome ran in and scooped the last two balls up. She watched carefully as balls were coming from the other team. She ran as a ball chased after her. Kikyou smirked as it looked like Kagome was about to run into a wall. When Kagome got within a centimeter of the wall she planted a foot on the wall and did a back flip over the ball. While suspended in the air in a Tomb Raider kind of fashion, she threw the ball at two people and it bounced off of them, and hit three more each causing eight outs.

While still in the air someone tried to hit her with a ball, but she arched her back and it went under and she caught it with the other hand and threw it at an unsuspecting Hojou. Then she landed to see she had gotten ten people out and with the five everyone else had gotten out that meant that their were only 10 people left on the red team, and 13 people left on the blue team. Their future looked bright.

Kagome soon frowned when she found out Kikyou was still in the game; she would have to fix that.

Kagome grabbed a ball that came close to her and threw it as Kikyou's knee but Kikyou side stepped it, grabbing the ball after it hitting another in the leg by accident. Kikyou gave her smirk as she threw the ball at Kagome and Kagome just barely caught it. Kagome then gave her a bright smile.

"You're out Kikyou." Kagome said still having the same smirk on her face as she threw the ball at the second to last player on the red team getting them out. Kikyou simply gave her a glare and went to the sidelines. Then it was just one last player. Kagome ducked down behind a very tall and broad guy. The blue team was in possession of all the balls. They all took aim and fired, but all of them missed as he ducked down to the ground. Then Kagome got out from behind the guy and threw the ball that successfully hit him.

"GAME OVER! BLUE TEAM WINS!" The coach yelled while blowing his whistle.

"Next time Kagome you will have to sit out." The coach said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"But, Why?!" Kagome said almost whining.

"Because I want to see which team will win without your help." He said while walking away.

Kagome huffed while walking away to go change. When Kagome got out of the girl's locker rooms she walked straight to her locker. When she realized that this was about the time she had left to go home and that right now was math, and this was about the time they had had that fight yesterday. She sighed and opened her locker, grabbed her stuff, and went to the math room.

"Oh so very nice for you and Mr. Takahashi to join us today." Said this creepy looking guy as she walked in. Kagome looked around to see who was this Takashi person and saw that it was Sesshoumaru.

"Takahashi is your last name?" Kagome said a little bit confused, but when Sesshoumaru nodded she turned back around to face the teacher.

"Could you please tell me what brings the two of you to my class today?" he said looking them both straight in the eyes.

"Well actually I decided to grace everyone with my presence." Kagome said giving a slight curtsy.

"Well with you grace me by you sitting down in our seat?" the teacher said getting a little agitated.

"I could, but I can't guarantee that I will be able to stay awake." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Well than I can't guarantee that you will have an enjoyable time here." he said with a glare.

"Well I'm sorry Mr.-" Kagome said trailing off

"Contestro. Now sit down!" he said pointing to both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's seats. Sesshoumaru sat down without a word, but Kagome just had to get her last two bits in.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Anger Management Problems." Kagome said rolling her eyes and having a seat. She then made her stuff into a pillow and fell asleep in the back of the classroom, but was then rudely awakened by Mr. Anger Management problems.

**"**Ms. Higurashi." he said, losing his patience.

"Leave me alone I need my sleep." Kagome said turning her head to get in another comfy position.

"Well too bad get it in another class." he said breaking the pencil he was holding.

"I want to sleep in your class. People that have Anger Management problems bore me." Kagome said raising her sleepy head off her desk.

"Well I don't care if those people bore you! You have to pay attention!" He said, grinding his teeth.

"Okaaaayyyy." Kagome said standing up moving from the front room and standing there.

"HAVE A SEAT, HIGURASHI!" he said yelling.

"Alright." Kagome said with her legs crossed on the ground.

"That's not what I meant!" he said quieting down a little.

"Well mean what you say and say what you mean." Kagome said, shaking a disapproving finger at him.

'That means the same thing." he said glaring at her.

"Oh Kami no! They mean to completely different things. You know you should have let me think you were an idiot instead of opening your mouth and removing all doubt from my mind?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

That was the last straw...

**There sorry for the long wait. Now we see the story finally starting to form. I would also like to let you know that I have more alerts than I do reviews. With the new adding to alerts thing they send to your **

**E-mail those go in the trash but I keep the reviews as inspiration. Alerts flatter me, Reviews inspire me! **

**I have been guilty of adding something to my alerts of favs. without reviewing but I have kicked the habit. Please review because if you don't I might have to start working on some new stories or I will just have to start working on my favorite one. If You Need Her!**

**By the way I am also getting tired of just typing chapters, so I have opened up an advice thing that you can send me your problems by PM review or E-Mail and I will do my best to try and help you out. It's worked so far.**

**And please be sure to send thanks to my Beta GentleInAMoshPit! Because without her my stories would be filled with errors!**

**SO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read the ending A/N! **

**First A/N: Well first I need you all to vote on whether you want me to do next. Your choices are:**

**When I'm done with this story I write the sequel**

**-In this story**

**-In another story**

**Write a prequel**

**-In this story**

**-In another story**

**Either way you'll get both but I want to know which one you want me to do first. With the 'in the same story choice' you'll still get alerts that say Sk8ter Boi or whatever I change the name to.**

**Started- June 16, 2007**

**Published: July 5, 2007**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the show Inuyasha, the characters but the plot is all mine. I don't own the songs Don't Push me by Sweetbox and Rock your Body by Justin Timberlake.**

**Chapter Four- **_**Furniture**_

The teacher had finally had enough, he had had back sass before but never like this. This girl was persistent in her beliefs. He had never met anyone so loud, and hardheaded, and real, and somewhat witty. This student was just, odd.

"Ms. Higurashi, congratulations." he said raising an eyebrow.

"What did I win?" She said scrunching up her nose.

"You have won the argument, you have officially stumped me." he said simply turning around.

Kagome sat there stumped for a second not knowing what to say or do. She was trying to digest the things he had just said. She had won the conversation over such a hardheaded teacher that needed Anger Management. She then saw him smirk and became angry.

"Well instead of pondering how I won it I guess that means I can get back to business." she said quickly wiping the smirk off his face. She then pulled out her cell phone and called Kouga.

"Hey Kouga." she said when he finally picked up.

"Kagome, finally decided to accept my offer?" he said cheerful and somewhat hopeful.

"No. I just called to talk to you." she said with a slight sigh. He was persistent.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" he asked actually curious.

"Nothing really just trying to annoy my math teacher." Kagome said closing her eyes and looking bored.

"Again, Kagome I swear if I had a penny from each time you did that I would be even richer and more charming than I already am." Kouga said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well now I don't want to talk to you." Kagome said, knowing the response that was sure to come next...

"No you won't because I have those nude pictures of you when you were a baby." And that...was not it.

"Kouga, where the hell did you get those pictures." she was about to get her answer when Mr.. Anger Management Problems came up, grabbed the phone, and closed it.

"How about Ms. Higurashi we play a game? Just the two of us?" he said looking at her and watched as in vain she tried to jump up to get the phone.

"I'm sorry Mister but I'm under aged." Kagome said looking at him strange.

"No I meant lets play the quiet game." he said looking at her strange in return.

"Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want for the rest of the school year." he said smirking

"And the game...starts...now." he said walking away.

"Okay then, I lose." Kagome said her head held high.

"Now you don't get to misbehave anymore." he said looking at her smugly.

"Well actually I won, because the whole point of the quiet game is to get the other person to shut up for a while so if I would have played then you would have won because you got me to shut up, but by me not playing I still won." Kagome said with a bright smile. Then the bell rung. Kagome saw the stunned teacher and then she grabbed her phone from him while on her way out.

Now they had history, she wondered what kind of history though. She walked into the history room and took a seat near the window. She waited for the history teacher to some in quietly which is something she didn't do often.

"Well class today we will start with some biblical history." _'Oh boy, time for a real nap.'_ Kagome thought starting to lay her head down, as Sesshomaru took a seat next to her.

When Kagome was asleep the teacher finally noticed her new student but couldn't tell if she was asleep and if she was listening. So she thought she might as well ask her a question. She just had to think of one real quick.

"Miss Higurashi who created the world?" the teacher asked looking at her. Sesshomaru saw this and knew that he had to step in, so he jabbed her with a sharp pencil to wake her up. She shot up and yelled:

"JESUS CHRIST!" as she shot an indignant glare at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for answering, but no need to yell." she said giving her a small smile.

She shot one final look at Sesshomaru as she went back to sleep. The teacher once more looked at her and decided to make sure she was awake once more. She quickly put down her EXPO marker and looked straight at Kagome.

"Now Miss Higurashi could you once more tell us of your answer?" the teacher said turning around as the marker dropped. Sesshomaru took this chance to stab her again. She shot up.

"JESUS CHRIST!" she said looking at Sesshomaru with another hard glare.

"Now anytime you would like to stop yelling would be fine with me." She said giving her a slight glare as she turned around and Kagome went back to sleep. Soon the teacher decided to ask another question.

"Miss Higurashi, could you possibly tell us what Eve said to Adam after having so many children?" she said looking at her as someone coughed. She turned long enough for Sesshomaru to jag near again.

"STICK THAT THING IN ME ONE MORE TIME AND I'll BREAK IT!" Kagome said as everyone laughed and the bell rung once more. Kagome left quickly and went to her locker.

She was so glad they had electives next. She had chosen Dance on Monday, Theatre on Tuesday, Singing on Wednesday, Acrobatics on Thursday, and last but not least Sports. She rushed to her locker. 'I wonder what electives Sesshomaru has?' she thought and then decided to ask.

"Hey Sesshomaru what electives do you have?" Kagome said looking a little curious.

"I don't have them I would just usually go home right now." he said looking straight at her.

"Okay then you can come with me to the field." she said grabbing his arm and leading him to the field and then went to the locker rooms to change into her uniform.

"Okay welcome to sports everyone, today we are going to have a race." The coach said looking at each and every one of them.

"So take your starting positions and...GO!" at the words of go everyone took off running Kagome was soon in the lead looking to go at inhuman speed but not quite demon speed or even hanyou.

Kagome soon crossed the finish line and stood tall without breaking a sweat. She looked she hadn't done anything but stand there. She then readjusted the straps of her grey tank top. She kind of looked bored after a while. When they all finally arrived there they were huffing and puffing, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Give me. What she's. Smoking." a boy said before dropping to the ground out of breathe.

"Kagome has won this round now lets get to an old techniques. Today this will be something that I know most of you all wouldn't know, except maybe Ms. Higurashi who seems to like to show off in everything." he said and she scratched her head while giving a fake and corny smile and backing herself slowly from the spotlight.

"So today will be archery. **(A/N kind of obvious right?) **Oh I'm sorry I meant swordsmanship **(A/N guess Again! XP)" **he said quickly correcting himself.

"Everyone grab a partner, Ms. Higurashi pick someone." he said turning to her.

"Okay then I pick Sesshomaru." they all looked at her as if she was crazy and Sesshomaru slowly walked up.

"Someone called me?" Sesshomaru said looking at each of them.

"Yeah Sesshomaru I challenge you to a battle with swords." Kagome said straightening her back to try and look taller.

"Okay but Ms.higurashi try not to hurt yourself." the coach said looking at her skeptically. She just smiled and grabbed two swords off the side of the field and threw one to Sesshomaru.

"And BEGIN!" the coach said stepping away with the rest of the class to stay out of the crossfire.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru launch towards and she ran away from him. _'What a coward.' _ Sesshomaru said mentally sneering. When She reached a wall she jumped on it effectively landing on his shoulders with a back flip.

"Get a long little doggy." Kagome said smiling.

Kagome then heard him growl and reached up for her legs and threw her into a tree on instinct. He then realized that he could have just killed THE Kagome Higurashi. _'This will look good on my college application.'_ he thought sarcastically he then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to be sent flying in the same tree losing his sword. He then saw that Kagome had gotten up with only a few splinters. She charged at him with the two swords crossed in an X formation.

When she got within reaching distance he grabbed her wrists and took the swords from her then moved her back towards the tree, and put the swords at either side of her head in an ex formation to guarantee that any small move would ensue the slicing of her neck.

"I win." Sesshomaru said removing the swords.

_'I could've won I just couldn't go full power in front of all these people.' _Kagome thought looking at him for longer than intended.

"Are you going to ogle at my features or are we going to leave?" he said raising an eyebrow as she blushed and lead the both of them to their lockers.

Kagome grabbed her books and her backpack, and the clothes she had been wearing earlier this morning, Then when they were done retrieving their belongings they headed towards the parking lot and got into her car, without saying a word. Sesshomaru silently noticed the car seats in the back of the car.

They drove down the street to the daycare, and they both went inside. The receptionist looked about 18 or 19. She took one glance up and saw them turned back to her work and then did a double take. Then she seemed to stare in awe for a few seconds. At first Sesshomaru as confused but then he looked to his left where the lady seemed to be staring and there was where Kagome was currently located. _'Of course always her. But why do I sound so bitter if I don't even like this lady?' _Sesshomaru thought bitterly.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi how may I help you today?" the lady said a little bit stunned.

"Please call me Kagome Ms. Higurashi is my mother. I'm here to pick up a boy named Shippo and a girl named Shiori." Kagome said letting out a big bright smile.

"Okay could you just sign these release forms?" the receptionist said sounding a little nervous and then quickly going off to go retrieve the two children.

Kagome signed the papers and read then over carefully furrowing her eyebrows as she read the small print and then gave a slight sigh before putting the pen down and just waited for the receptionist to come back taking a good look around in the semi-awkward silence with Sesshomaru. She was semi-relived when the receptionist came back with the two children who were absolutely beaming. She the nproceeded to pull something out the desk looking semi-nervous.

"Um, Kagome before you go could you sign this for me?" she said semi-shaking with a semi-cracky voice.

"Is this why your acting so skittish?" Kagome quietly demanded. But then she beamed and took the pen off the papers she had just signed. She read the girl's name tag and handed her the picture back.

"Thank you." the receptionist known as Sakura said letting out a breath.

"Your welcome. But before I go let me ask you something, do you like you job now?" Kagome asked genuinely curious.

"Well no I actually wanted an internship working with a fashion designer but I wasn't able to." she said looking just a little disappointed.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both smiled but for two completely different reasons. Sesshomaru smiled because it was kind of a bitter-sweet moment. Here he was being picked on for what he was and not even showing it and here she is with a job she isn't happy with and on the verge of tears. Kagome smiled because she was about to do the following:

"Here call a friend of mine named Ring she would be happy to do this for you. Just tell her Kagome referred you." Kagome said smiling handing her a number with the word Ring on it.

"Thank you very much Kagome-san!" Sakura said absolutely beaming

"No problem just let me know how it goes." Kagome said giving her a wink and grabbing Shippo's and Shiori's hands and walking towards her car.

"You see Sesshomaru it's good to spread the happiness." Kagome said letting go of Shippo and Shiori's hands and spread her arms out to emphasized her point.

"Well that is quite impossible for. I have no love to spread." Sesshomaru said with a cold look to her. He could have said worse but something told him that he shouldn't.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be one of the most love filled human, demon, half-breed, or Angel known to man." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Who do you know that's an angel?" Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow.

"I am." Kagome said opening her car doors.

_'She must think she's so sweet and innocent.' _Sesshomaru thought with an inward roll of his eyes, getting in to the passenger side, as Kagome put Shippo and Shiori in their car seats.

"So Sesshomaru how long do you work today?" Kagome said starting the car.

"From 6 to 9." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"Okay do you need to get something from home first?" Kagome said never taking her eyes of the road.

"No." Sesshomaru said as she just nodded.

The ride there was somewhat uncomfortable for Kagome. Sesshomaru was used to being quiet, Shippo and Shiori were talking to each other, but Kagome was at her wits end. She hated silence that's why she became a singer to get rid of the silence, how was she supposed to be comfortable!? _'Will someone please say something?! Wait a minute I have an idea.' _Kagome though finally thinking of a way to end the silence without anybody even having to say one word.

"Shippo, Shiori, how would you like something on the radio?"

"Yes please!" they shouted in unison. _'I feel bad for manipulating them but oh well.' _Kagome though guiltily.

As soon as Kagome turned on the radio it started playing one of her songs. She quickly changed it to AM knowing that they usually played her songs on all the non-country stations it was better to listen to the news. She heard something about her name and quickly listened intently to see what people were saying about her today.

"The Kagome Higurashi made friends with a full fledged demon, that has been known for aggressive actions, and has officially taken his collar off. Apparently the youkai is the abandoned son of the Great Inu Taisho. He is the less successful-"

The news report didn't get to go any farther because Kagome turned it off. She took a side glance at Sesshomaru to see his face mixed with a bit of anger, frustration, and embarrassment. _'Wait; WHAT!? Embarrassment?!'_

"I see you finally know why everyone seems to have it out for me." Sesshomaru said in an even icier tone than usually if that was even possible.

_'On second thought silence wasn't so bad after all.'_ Kagome thought exasperated.

"Yes I just heard that but I should care why again?" Kagome said finally seeing the the building just a few blocks ahead.

"Because I could possibly hurt you if you keep up your actions of kindness." Sesshomaru said just slightly bewildered.

"Let me tell you something, I can take care of myself don't worry about me." Kagome said as they finally reached the the building and the children they seemed to forget was there let out a sigh of relief

Kagome went to the back of the car and unbuckled Shippo and Shiori, and lifted them out of the car. She then proceeded to hold their hands as the four of them walked into the stadium to see people setting up for tomorrow night already. Kagome checked her watch, it read 5:45 pm. She knew for a fact that her watch was ten minutes slow so she added that on to the time it read. (A/N See even expensive watches don't seem to tell the right time either!)

"Hey Kagome." said a voice from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Sango adjusting her sports bra, as Miroku snuck up from behind and reached for her rear end conveniently located behind some black booty shorts.

"Miroku, your hand better find its way back to your side otherwise there will be no hand to return." Sango said calmly looking at Kagome like it was nothing.

"Sango whatever do you mean?" Miroku asked innocently. But Sango slapped him and walked off with Shippo and Shiori.

"Now, Shippo take a close look at him, that is the man you never want to be." Sango said pointing at Miroku unconscious on the floor.

"So Kagome who's your friend?" Sango said tipping her chin at Sesshomaru.

"Well Sango this is a friend of mine by the name of Sesshomaru Takahashi." Kagome said giving a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru-san." Sango said as he just gave her a cold look.

"Well Kagome I'd love to talk to the ice cube over here but you have to change and get the furniture put in the right place." Sango said looking very serious.

"Well see you Sesshomaru and it looks like your crew is here better get to it." Kagome said going behind the stage in a flash.

Sesshomaru took his leave as he saw the man named Miroku start to creep up behind her once more. He was sure that the lecher had made it close to her when he heard the loud slap. When approaching the truck where the furniture was located his boss instructed him to lift two sofas into the VIP room. Normally this was a four person job, but Sesshomaru lifted the two of them, one one each shoulder. He quickly walked backstage to see Kagome there trying to put on her 3 inch heels without falling flat on her ass.

"Oh those couches go on that side wall." Kagome said readjusting her red T-shirt that seemed to tight, as she pointed to the opposite wall. She then noticed that he couldn't put them down without dropping them so she went to o get Kouga.

"Hey Kouga come help here for a second." Kagome said as Kouga came running in almost tripping on his white Nike shoelaces.

"You see Sesshomaru over there, help him lift one of those couches on the floor." Kagome said not even waiting to see how he'd take it as a man came in with a fan and plugged it in and her short black skirt came flying up and you could see her red thong.

"If that ever happens again lord so help me I will make sure I never trust this company to move the furniture into my concerts." Kagome said in a threatening voice turning back to the conduction of the placement of the furniture.

Unbeknownst to Kagome as soon as she turned around Kouga high-fived the guy and slapped $100 in the guy's hand, and then gave him two-thumbs up and the guy simply smiled and then went back to the truck to get more furniture.

After the whole room was set up in the way Kagome liked she called Kouga over to ask him where to put the OREK Air Purifier, he looked at her like she was crazy and told her to move out his way **(A/N I do not own the OREK thing or the last part before I put the A/N, R. Kelly does from Trapped In The Closet Part 1.) **because he couldn't see what she was talking about. When he finally saw that it was in the middle of the room, and looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about it looks fine where it is." Kouga said looking kind of bored.

"You see Kouga that's why I couldn't leave you to do this. You have as much fashion sense as my little brother." Kagome said calling Sango.

"Sango where should I put the Air Purifier?" Kagome said looking pensive.

"On top of the bar they are the same color and it would be out the way." Sango said as if it was obvious.

"Thanks now off to dance practice!" Kagome said grabbing Kouga and Sango's arms and ran to the dance studio to see Shippo and Shiori just coming out of it going to the bathroom.

After dance practice was over it was 8:55 PM so Kagome packed up her stuff and went to go find Sesshomaru. She saw him waiting at the back of the dance studio and almost jumped when she saw him standing there along with Shippo and Shiori.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Kagome asked actually curious.

"For the past 5 minutes." Sesshomaru looking down at the yawning Shippo and Shiori.

"Well come on we better get them to bed.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru nod and she got her car keys out, and walked quickly to her car pulling her keys out on the way. When they got there Shippo and Shiori were already asleep, so she strapped them in and got into the driver's seat. As Sesshomaru got in the car Kagome started up the car.

"So, where do you live?" Kagome said having no idea where she was going as she started to leave the parking lot.

"12782 Domo Drive." Sesshomaru nonchalantly as Kagome made a right.

Kagome noticed that the more she drove to his home the more violent and unsafe the neighborhood became. There were gang signs bloody pictures and people standing on street corners, mostly girls with short skirts that left little to the imagination. When she got to the street, she saw the apartments which were a plain white.. She found that the gate had been broken and she easily drove to see a fire coming out of an apartment with firefighters, but before she could ask Sesshomaru anything he rushed inside the flaming apartment.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here the Firefighters have this!" but Kagome's warnings fell on deaf ears as he kept going.

The firefighters tried to go in to get him but the flames were to strong to allow them in so they assumed he would die while in there youkai or not. Kagome heard this and couldn't stand that so she ran up and took a leap into the apartment. She looked around to see Sesshomaru coughing and wheezing. He saw her and his eyes closed. 'An angel.' he thought as he fell to the floor.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled trying to get him conscious again.

There was a broken beam that had fallen in between them and was on fire. Kagome looked straight at it and the fire parted for her to get through. A big gust of wind sprung forth and seemed to swirl around Sesshomaru for a while and slightly lifted him through the parted flames. As Kagome began to cough it wavered and Sesshomaru almost fell into the flames, but Kagome gained her composure back, and was about to lift him out the door. Suddenly a single word of 'Mother's Locket' came from his lips.

_'So that's why he rushed in?'_ Kagome said looking around looking at a glint of gold and diamonds. The flames parted once more and Kagome reached for the locket and Sesshomaru was lead out the door. Once outside and away from the smoke Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He looked at Kagome and he felt as if he was riding a cloud. The firefighters saw him on the ground and went to help him. When seeing he was demon they said they couldn't take him to a hospital for the risk of him waking up and attacking people. Kagome gave a slight sigh and put him back in her car. This time it was more difficult because she actually had to carry him otherwise the firefighters would get suspicious.

Kagome buckled him in, the locket still in her hand and buckled herself in and started the car. Kagome, realizing she couldn't bring him to a hospital, she decided to take him to her house. She silently said a prayer, to make sure her mom was asleep when she got home. Her prayers were answer as she lifted him into an open window which was on the third floor. She then carried Shippo and Shiori up to their rooms.

She then went to go check on Sesshomaru to see him fast asleep. She was glad she didn't have to explain things yet to him she would wait until morning, to take him shopping because she bet his clothes had been burned. She took a glance at how his once white shirt was now almost black with soot. His jeans were now black instead of their regular blue. 'I should probably stop string. But I have a right I am taking care of him. Well I should go take a quick nap.' Kagome thought with a sigh as she went tot the second floor where rher room was located.

**(A/N I should end it here because this is already like 4,000 words and that is 1,000 words longer than usual but someone wanted to get to the concert so I'll comply.)**

Kagome woke up at 7 AM to see a pair of golden eyes above her and she let out a yelp, until she realized that it was Sesshomaru. He looked at her pensively, he needed clothes because you could tell by his wet hair and chest that he had just taken a shower.

"Okay don't say anything I'll just read your mind." Kagome said sarcastically getting up and going to the closet where she kept all her dad's old clothes.

She looked at Sesshomaru the baggy clothes that her dad used to wear would be a little form fitting on him.She first opened the boxers she had gotten him before he passed away that he never got a chance to wear, and handed one to Sesshomaru. She then reached into the same box and pulled out a dark blue button down long sleeved shirt and some REALLY baggy blue jeans. As Sesshomaru put on the clothes when she was turned around he saw the sad face she made. He finally got to the pants and was handed a black belt with a silver buckle.

The front of the shirt tucked into the belt. He saw Kagome run around. 'I have no complaints.' Kagome said with an inward whistle. She was glad the pants were just slightly baggy gave him a nice touch. She then went through ankle socks that had been washed last week to make sure they always stayed clean and handed a pair to Sesshomaru. She then proceeded to hand Sesshomaru some running shoes.

"We are going to get you some things that I think you should get. When I come out we are going shopping and there's nothing you can do about it." Kagome said grabbing a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Kagome came out and ran to her room and was relieved to see that he was not there. She put on her clothes and hopped out the room trying to put her blue jeans on. She successfully got them on before she reached the stairs. But her black halter top had become askew so she fixed while putting on some her sneakers. The black laces contrasted with the dark blue background as did the white laces on Sesshomaru's black K-Swisses.

Kagome grabbed her jacket along with a leather one she had gotten from the box and handed it to him. Kagome grabbed her purse and her keys off the coffee table and checked if anything was missing. When she saw nothing was she went upstairs, and went into her mom's room.

"Bye mom I'm going out."

"Okay just be back by 5 to get ready for the concert." Kagome then checked her watch which read 7:32 which meant 7:42 AM.

"Okay I will." She then went downstairs and told him to come on.

They went to a store on Crawlin Drive. Kagome loved this street because it was a place where reporters and photographers were not allowed, where she could be away from all the drama of being a superstar. She came up to a store named K-Shaw. She smiled and stopped the car in a parking space in front of it and they went in. They were met by a rack filled with button down shirts. She made Sesshomaru squat as she read the tag at the back of the shirt. It was a size 27. So Kagome naturally went around to pick up the size 27s in all different colors. She then went to the pants.

Naturally, Kagome couldn't check the pant size that he was wearing without the men in the store looking at her crazy, so she picked some jeans that looked about right, and then some slacks, and dress pants. She then told him to go try them on to make sure they all fit.

While she waited she got him and Armani stripped suit in black, and dark blue. Then she got them in the same excluding stripes. She didn't need his pant size she just had to know his shirt size and add two. He then came out with a pile of pants and he put them all over either arm. They then proceeded to the check out.

"Hello we would like to purchase these items." Kagome said with a bright smile putting all the things on the counter.

"Will this be all?" he said never for a second turning to look at Sesshomaru, which made Sesshomaru let out a small growl which no one heard.

"Yes please." Kagome said as the man behind the counter began scanning the items and taking the tags off to make sure the alarms didn't go off.

"Okay Miss your grand total is 256,000 yen." Kagome handed him her debit card which he slided and handed her a receipt and her card back.

"Have a nice day." he said as she smiled and they walked to the car with all 21 bags as the guy basically leaned over the counter to watch her butt retreat out the door.

Kagome quickly put all the bags in the trunk as they then walked down the street to Crawlin Shoe store. They walked in to see no other customers around. Kagome quickly walked to the men's section. Kagome knew his shoe size, because they were her dad shoes and she would always got to the shoe store with her dad to get herself some shoes. Then every father's day he would always hint about the shoes he wanted and the sizes he wore.

"Sesshomaru see any shoes you like?" she said racing at the athletic section.

Sesshomaru looked around a while but something caught his eye. A pair of white rounded sneakers with blue laces, along with black shoes with white laces that looked like the ones he was wearing now except with a rounded top.

"These." Sesshomaru said hading them to her, as she picked up two pairs of dress shoes, and they walked to the counter.

Kagome asked the lady to ring them up but she was to busy drooling over Sesshomaru. Kagome then waved her hand in front of the lady's face and she finally snapped out of it to ring them up. The total came to 3,456 yen and Kagome pulled out the debit card. The lady bagged the items and Kagome and Sesshomaru left the store. Kagome read her car clock, the only cloak that was ever right. It read 5:15.

"Oh crap, we have to get home right now." Kagome said zooming down the street back out the guarded gate of the community.

"So Sesshomaru, what kind of cars do you like?" Kagome asked with a hidden intention.

"Lumberghinis." he said never taking his eyes off the road like he was the one driving.

'Good to know' Kagome thought.

As they got home at 5:31 Kagome ran upstairs and got a pair of heels with her sneakers still on and ran towards the car once more. She then came back realizing that she had forgotten something. She then went upstairs to see her mom cleaning.

"Mom, I'm going to the concert now." Kagome said looking at her mom.

"Okay just make sure not to do anything to crazy." Her mom said never taking her eyes off the vacuum.

"Okay but if anything goes wrong you have my number just call."

"You know Kagome I sometimes forgets who the parent is, now go." Kagome and her mom both smiled at each other and then she rushed down stairs, grabbed Kagome by the arm and they ran out the door.

They zoomed down the road the concert started at 6 and she was supposed to be there at 5:45. Right now it was 5:59, she was definitely going to be late. When she reached the stadium she was late by 5 minutes. She ran into the building as Sesshomaru went to go take his seat as he handed the guy at the door a ticket.

Kagome could hear Kouga babbling on the stage telling stories, so she quickly got dressed pulling on her short sleeved black hoodie. She then toppled over as she tried to put her jeans on with her heels on at the same time. She got them on and ran on stage. The crowd went wild, so Kouga, not seeing Kagome thought it was for him.

"Why thank you I knew I wa-" he was cut off when he got a tap on the shoulder.

"I think they were cheering for me." Kagome said innocently.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Late herself. Where were you?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you knew Kouga, I wasn't here." Kagome said smacking him upside the head.

"You know you have to start the show up right?" he said

"Oops, well you could have told me that!" Kagome said with fake anger.

"What?! I just did!"

"Well then get off the stage this is my stage now." she said pushing him off the stage as the lights went off and only the stage was illuminated. The song soon began.

_**I'm a love 'em and leave 'em **_

_**Touch and tease 'em kinda girl **_

_**I'm the perfect type **_

_**For one wild night **_

Kouga appeared back on stage and Kagome quickly grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him so close their nose were almost touching, she then let him go. She then made her face look innocent as she dipped down low with her finger tracing the outside of her mouth. Never missing a note.

_**Yeah, I suffocate quick **_

_**Does that make me a bitch? **_

_**I don't really care, no **_

She then did a turn in her heels and then put her arms up in a shrug. After which put her legs out in a stance and shook one finger in a sign that clearly meant no.

_**Well your roses were sweet **_

_**Really swept me off my feet **_

_**But I start to choke **_

_**When you say let's elope **_

_**Yeah, I suffocate quick **_

_**Does that make me a bitch **_

_**I don't really care, no, no, no... **_

Kouga came back to the stage with some roses, and pretended to get on one knee and hand them to her, but she then looked at him and pushed his head away with the rest of his body. She then shrugged once more and walked to the other side of the stage, and then took a stance and did a move that looked like she was she was using a steering wheel to move her hip from side to side, stretching out the last no

_**Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far **_

_**Don't cage me in, don't tie me down **_

_**Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far **_

_**Don't cage me in, don't tie me down **_

Kouga regained his composure and pushed her up against an opposing wall, putting her arms above her head. Kagome then, with her back against the wall, slid down and slipped under his legs. Making her way back to the center of the stage.

_**Can we take a bubble bath have a drink and a laugh **_

_**Enjoy what we have and then leave it to the past **_

'_**Cause I don't give a damn **_

_**Maybe you're the perfect man **_

_**That's not how this story goes **_

He then followed her as he pulled her close once more while wrapping one leg around his waist, and then as quickly as she was there she was gone. She then gave him a look and flipped her hair in his face now facing the crowd. She took a step forward stomped one foot and rolled her head and it came down in a cascade of raven locks, as she emphasized the word 'that's'.

_**You can write me fat checks or buy diamonds for my neck **_

_**Buy a big fat ring I prefer Tiffany's **_

'_**Cause I don't give a damn **_

_**Maybe you're the perfect man **_

_**That's not how this story goes **_

He then proceeded to hand her what looked like a check, but she threw that over her shoulder as he in turn handed her a diamond She put the diamond around her neck, but looked as if she gave him the cold shoulder. She then crossed her arms and stretched the word 'goes'.

_**No, no... **_

_**Don't push, push me so hard **_

_**Don't push me so far...no... **_

_**Don't push, push me so hard **_

_**Don't push me so far...no... **_

_**And I'm not trying to be giving you a bitter pill, no I... **_

_**And I don't wanna make you promises I can't fulfill, no I... **_

_**Don't push me, don't push me, don't push me, don't push me down **_

_**Don't cage me in...oh... **_

_**Don't push me - I don't wanna be tied down **_

_**Don't push me so hard, yeah, don't push me so far, no, no **_

_**Don't cage me in, come on, don't tie me down**_

As the song was coming to a close Kouga seemed to get a little more aggressive as he once more pushed her on a wall, and held her there even after she tried to escape. By the time she got to a no she was finally let go. This time she drew him closer and as she kept singing she traced patterns on his shirt, popping one button off his black long sleeved button down shirt. She then pulled away from him as she sang the last part in the middle of the stage by herself. When the song ended the crowd went wild.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a bright smile. She then noticed most of the girls go googly eyed at the fact that a button from Kouga's shirt had come off revealing the top of his bear chest.

"Your welcome ladies." Kagome said waving to everyone.

"What are you talking about? They like the way I dress. And I know you do too." Kouga said adding the last part in a whisper.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?" Kagome said

"Really what are you talking about you didn't help in dressing me." Kouga said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Ladies let me tell you something. This man has less style than I do in my pinky's nail. So he had to bop his outfit off of mine the best he could." Kagome said matter of factly.

"Well any how I know how it looks like in that last song I was chasing after her, but we know that in real life that it's really the other way around right Kagome? I mean honestly who wouldn't want all this?" As Kouga said his sentence all the girls started cheering like crazy.

"Well why would all of this want so little of you?" Kagome said turning her back to him and backing into him a little more. The boys went crazy.

"Yeah just leave until it's your turn to say something so I can sing my song." he said as she quickly went off stage.

_**(Kagome Kouga)**_

_**Don't be so quick to walk away**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**I wanna rock your body**_

_**Please stay**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**You don't have to admit you wanna play**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**Just let me rock you**_

_**Till the break of day**_

_**Dance with me**_

As the song began back-up dancers came up from the each side of the stage, which were more girls than boys. Kagome came on stage wearing a different outfit then she had just had on. Kouga grabbed her by her blue halter top. As she came within reaching distance he pulled her even closer to him and they started to rock back and forth. He then twirled her out of his arms and pulled her close once more as she slid down just a little.

_**Got time, but I don't mind**_

_**Just wanna rock you girl**_

_**I'll have whatever you have**_

_**Come on, just give it a whirl**_

_**See I've been watching you**_

_**I like the way you move**_

_**So go ahead, girl, just do**_

_**That ass shaking thing you do**_

While singing, Kouga and the rest of the male back-up dancers pointed to their watches on their right hands. They then grabbed a girl and continued to rock back and forth for a while. They then spun them around. Kagome along with the other female dancers escaped the spin. Once they did they did a turn with their hips moving rhythmically as one leg was stationary. They then stopped with their back towards the audience, and started booty poppin'.

_**So you grab your girls**_

_**And you grab a couple more**_

_**And you all come meet me**_

_**In the middle of the floor**_

_**Said the air is thick, it's smelling right**_

_**So you pass to the left and you sail to the right**_

The male population on the stage came over and grabbed two girls. After which they grabbed to more, while Kouga was only left with Kagome. He then, with Kagome's back facing him, jumped to the left with the back-up dancers. Kagome was right in front of him as he did a long slide towards the right of the stage.

_**Don't be so quick to walk away**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**I wanna rock your body**_

_**Please stay**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**You don't have to admit you wanna play**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**Just let me rock you**_

_**Till the break of day**_

_**Dance with me**_

Kagome and the female population on the stage, try to walk away from the males but were all quickly grabbed, and pulled into close proximity. They then twirled them around and made their backs bend over their arm as they leaned down until the girls' backs were bent over their left arms. Their right arms were straight up in the air. The girls' hair all just barely scraped the floor. When they were returned back to their standing up position they released. The whole stage started to do this move that looked like they were bouncing an invisible ball.

**I don't mean no harm**

**Just wanna rock you girl**

**Make a move, but be calm**

**Let's go, let's give it a whirl**

_**See it appears to me**_

_**You like the way I move**_

_**I'll tell you what I'm gonna do**_

_**Pull you close and share my groove**_

_**So you grab your girls**_

_**And you grab a couple more**_

_**And you all come meet me**_

_**In the middle of the floor**_

_**Said the air is thick, it's smelling right**_

_**So you pass to the left and you sail to the right**_

Kouga saw Kagome making her way off the stage, and he quickly grabbed her up once more rough but some what gently at the same time. She wrapped her right leg around his waist and the left collapsed away from her, making her fully dependent on him holding her. He then started to move sideways without turning as Kagome followed his lead with out looking away from the crowd. He then stopped and seemed to hold her there. He then lifted her into the air and threw her, and caught her once more. She then landed in front of him facing the crowd again and while in front of Kouga she jumped to the left and they did a long slide to the right.

_**Don't be so quick to walk away**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**I wanna rock your body**_

_**Please stay**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**You don't have to admit you wanna play**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**Just let me rock you**_

_**Till the break of day**_

_**Dance with me**_

She then was pulled closer if that was possible, he then proceeded to lean into her as she leaned back, along with the rest of the stage. Then the male population grabbed the girls' hands and spun them out of their arms and then retracted them once more.

_**Talk to me boy**_

_**No disrespect, I don't mean no harm**_

_**Talk to me boy**_

_**I can't wait to have you in my arms**_

_**Talk to me boy**_

_**Hurry up cause you're taking too long**_

_**Talk to me boy**_

_**Better have you naked by the end of this song**_

As Kagome got her first words in, she made her was y to the middle of the stage staring at Kouga. As he came forward and each step he took she move the opposite moving back. He then became more aggressive as he pulled her towards him forcefully. He then went down slightly as she dipped down low and he spun her out of his arms once more. This time when she had her back towards the crowd and her arms up he ripped off her halter top. The shirt being removed not only revealed a black lace bra but also the cheering of the male population in the crowd heightened. They took their sweet time looking at all the shirtless girl on stage.

_**So what did you come for**_

_**I came to dance with you**_

_**And you know that you don't want to hit the floor**_

_**I came to romance with you**_

_**You're searching for love forever more**_

_**It's time to take a chance**_

_**If love is here on the floor, girl**_

_**Hey**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**Yea**_

_**Come on baby**_

_**Don't be so quick to walk away**_

_**(Don't walk away)**_

_**(Come on and)**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**I wanna rock your body**_

_**(Let me rock your body)**_

_**Please stay**_

_**(Come on and)**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**You don't have to admit you wanna play**_

_**(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**Just let me rock you**_

_**(Do do do do)**_

_**Till the break of day**_

_**(Come on and)**_

_**Dance with me**_

He then turned Kagome around as he and the rest of the male back-ups, made the females go on there hands and knees go back and forth rocking rhythmically in sync. They then helped them up by holding the girls' hands and lifting them up and pulling them so close it looked impossible to breathe. He then made her face to him as he bent her back with a single hand as the other was out his side as she rolled her back to come back up. She then went down again but this time as his hands moved back and forth like a tick-tock clock so did she for a while.

_**Talk to me boy**_

_**No disrespect, I don't mean no harm**_

_**Talk to me boy**_

_**But I can't wait to have you in my arms**_

_**Talk to me boy**_

_**Hurry up cause you're taking too long**_

_**Talk to me boy**_

_**Better have you naked by the end of this song**_

She then after standing up with one leg around him, as he traced her thigh that was exposed by a short skirt. Her voice hiked a little as did his. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she rocked her hips from and forth dipping low a little each time. She then seemed to pull away from him little by little, and then he grabbed her, and before anyone knew it he had ripped her skirt off. Now you could all the female back-up dancers' matching bra and underwear set. The boys in the crowd went wild except for one silver haired demon who was to entranced in the lead girl to notice.

_**Don't be so quick to walk away**_

_**(Just think of me and you)**_

_**Don't be so quick to walk away**_

_**(We could do something)**_

_**Don't be so quick to walk away**_

_**(I like the way you look right now)**_

_**Don't be so quick to walk away**_

_**(Come over here baby)**_

Next, just in her bra and panty set she kept dancing, but still in her heels, she walked away as he grabbed her bringing his mouth to her neck and started sending shivers down her spine as he sang into the mic near his mouth. She shuddered, as the others got in their positions; women, with their panty sets, facing away from the crowd, and fully clothed men facing towards the crowd from behind the women.

_**Are you feeling me?**_

_**Let's do something**_

_**Let's make a bet**_

_**Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song**_

As the ending was coming Kagome took her stance standing straight without her legs spread wide. Kouga then took one walk around her like a hungry bird and then settled in front of her looked her up and down, pulled her close, and then he...pulled the bra off leaving all the female back-up dancers' back bear as guys were hooting all over the place. Kouga couldn't take it anywhere as he plunged in for a kiss...

Then they went on a half time break...

**A/N Okay that's my apology chapter for not updating so long. **

**I'm sorry about the wait but I had friends going to the Marines and the Army and I had to talk to them one last time just in case I never see them again, so yeah.**

**By the way my offer on giving people advice still stands.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****Okay everyone I hope I never have to write another apology chapter like that again, but I did like the part in history class thyat was really funny. Well I am waiting for a new computer because then I'll be updating much faster. I will also be able to play my favorite game by the name of FLYFF! For anyone that knows Kagome12345 wait for me to come back online! Aspecial shout out to all the guilds and people that have members going to the marines or the army, and god be with them!**

**-Just like to let you guys know now that even if I don't update for a year there is a small chance that I will still update. But if something happens to me I'll make sure to leave my password for a friend to either continue with this story or let you all know what has happened to me.**

**On with Chapter FIVE!**

**Chapter Five-**_** Sexy Jealousy**_

Kagome was held their for a while as Kouga didn't seem to want to let go. She was soon found her self to be ripped apart by a very angry silver eyed demon. The anger was soon replaced with a mask of indifference, but the eyes plainly showed that he was angry over something. He then looked down to her see that she was not topless but infact that she had on a nutra bra. He let the glare go and the once pink tinted eyes went back to their entrancing amber.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Kagome asked looking dazed for a second.

"Protecting a friend." Sesshomaru said dread laced with his voice.

"Well you can back off because I'm protecting her." Kouga said a little more than annoyed that his kiss had been interrupted.

"Yes, I would agree that undressing her in front of 11,000 people is protecting her." Sesshomaru said sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Sesshomaru that was part of the show. He wouldn't have done it if I hadn't already agreed to it." Kagome said giving him a calculating look.

"Yeah, so back off dog breath she is my girl, so leave us alone!" Kouga said jumping in between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Kouga I am no-"

"I would beg to differ. She has never expressed any interest in you." Sesshomaru said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Guys." Kagome said from the sidelines.

"Well like she would show any interest in a broke youkai that lets everyone walk all over him." Kouga said about to cross a very dangerous line.

"Guys yoohoo." Kagome said trying to get their attention.

"Too late she already has. We were supposed to go on a date the day you guys were rehearsing."

"GUYS!" Kagome yelled finally getting them to turn to her.

"WHAT!?" they asked in unison then shring a brief glaring contest.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but Kagome Higurashi belongs to no man." Kagome said looking at both of them for a while.

They both grew silent for a while Kouga decided to break it saying something about having to go get ready. Sesshomaru turned to kagome to look her straight in the eyes. He saw looks of happiness, embarassment, and just a tad bit of sadness, that had been there ever since he had said the word 'friends'.

"Well I have to go get ready for my next song." Kagome said about to walk away, she stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed her upped arm.

"I'm coming on stage with you, I don't want that wolf touching what is mine." Sesshomaru said sneering.

"I thought you said we were friends?" Kagome said her eyes growing hopeful.

"I didn't want to give him any bad things that couls ruin your career." he said looking straight at her his mask still in place.

"How would that ruin my career?" Kagome said actually curious.

"Well it wouldn't be good for you to be seen with an heir to the Takahashi fortune that has been stripped of his title and humiliated for most his life. It could be bad publicity and some people might hate you for it." Sesshomaru said growing weery of explaining things to her.

"You need to know something about me, I don't care what they say. Some one like you is more important than what people think about me." Kagome said looking him straight in the eyes.

_'Kikyou was nothing like this, she broke up with me __**because **__she cared what people thought about her and didn't want them to know about me. I feel bad that I'm doing this for Kikyou and using her, but she'll never be as good as Kikyou right?' _**(A/N No, she'll be better.) **Sesshomaru thought starting to stare.

"Well I guess they have to meet the Kagome Higurashi's new boyfriend sometime. Go back stage and talk to Sango she'll teach you some dance moves." Kagome said giving him a bright smile. She then lead him back stage and then went to go get changed.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome said walking back on stage from the half time break. The boys went wild.

"Don't get hyped up over it, she was wearing a nutra bra, so she wasn't completely topless." Kouga said looking mad. He heard the male population groan and sigh.

"And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but she also seems to have a new boyfriend." Kouga said rolling his eyes as they groaned some more.

"That means you all have to stop chasing after her but it also means that I just have to try harder."Kouga said in his can do attitude kind of way.

"You know I'm still here right?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier." Kouga said with a charming smile that made the girls scream with happiness..

"Well anyway," Kagome said turing to the crowd. " Give a warm welcome to the Sesshomaru Takahashi!" Kagome said yelling.

When Sesshomaru came out the crowd went silentl. The girls took in a take of breath. Some of them stared in awe and some just gaped and drooled, but it was clear that he was a winner. Kagome nudged him giving him a sign to say something.

"Hello." and as soon as he said that word the girls erupted into screams and cheers, it was obvious they liked his rich baritone voice.

Sesshomaru took a look around the crowd at all the girls screaming, for him. They obviously knew he was youkai after him being all over the news and the radio, but they were screaming their lungs out because they found him attractive.

"Well, that was the reaction I was expecting. Well as you know the rest of the concert with slow jams so all of you that didn't come with a date raise your hands up." Kagome said looking carefully around and only saw one hand.

"Hey you in the back come up." Kagome said seeing her red face. When she finally saw the girl's face she remembered her as the receptionist from the daycare.

"Nice to see you again Sakura! Well seeing as you are a friend of mine I can't let you dance with just any guy." Kagome said as Sakura's face went to look at the nicely polished ground.

"Instead you are going to dance with THE Kouga, So when you go see Rin, tell her you danced on the same stage as Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Takahashi, with Kouga." Kagome said smiling.

"So right now it's going to be a slow dance kind of thing, so everyone on the stage grab on to them tightly because we are going to float.on clouds." Kagome said as everyone only thought she was using a figure of speech.

As she grabbed on to Sesshomaru clouds started to form at their feet, and they seemed to be flouting on a solid cloud. It seemed unreal because of the fact that they could stand on it. The boys in the crowd below grabbed on to their dates looking up hoping to see up Kagome's short black cocktail dress. They had no such luck as the music started to play. Sesshomaru at first was uneasy about being up in the air as was other people, and was also dazed like the people that payed to come see the concert. He was soon put into a trance as Kagome's rosy pink lips started to move.

_**All things being equal  
I always put you first  
You know that I've been down for you  
Through better and through worse  
All things being equal  
Boy I've been more than cool  
So it seems only natural  
To expect the same of you  
Now I'm not trying to start nothing  
I like things drama free  
But there won't be nothing to stop  
If you keep sweatin' me  
Sometimes a girl just needs her space  
No different than her man  
If I don't care that you do you  
Why can't you deal with this?**_

_**  
I need some me time  
Not some you and some I  
Just some me time, oh-  
I need some she time  
Not some him and some her  
Just some free time, oh-  
I wanna run with my girls  
Hit the club, hit the mall  
Get my nails and hair done  
Spend a day at the spa  
Boy you ain't gotta worry  
There ain't nothin' goin' on  
I need some me time  
That's all, and that's all**_

_**  
All things being equal  
You're not the only one  
If I wanted to roll like that  
I could have anyone I want  
All things being equal  
I got a right to choose  
The only thing you need to know  
My choice is always you  
Now I'm not tryin' to flip on you  
Or make a mess of things  
But if I put trust in you  
Then you should do the same  
I'm not goin' anyplace  
I'm not goin' anywhere  
So you gotta' be actin' all scared**_

_**  
I need some me time  
Not some you and some I  
Just some me time, oh-  
I need some she time  
Not some him and some her  
Just some free time, oh-  
I wanna' run with my girls  
Hit the club, hit the mall  
Get my nails and hair done  
Spend a day at the spa  
Boy you ain't gotta' worry  
There ain't nothin' goin' on  
I need some me time  
That's all, and that's all**_

_**  
You're the most important thing in the world to me  
Can't you get it through your head  
I ain't never gonna leave you, I ain't about to   
Baby don't you understand how much I love you  
I'm not deserving of your doubt and lack of trust for me  
Boy it's disturbing you wouldever think that low of me  
I've told you everything and anything that's going on  
That's why I want you to know**_

_**  
I need some me time  
Not some you and some I  
Just some me time, oh-  
I need some she time  
Not some him and some her  
Just some free time, oh-  
I wanna' run with my girls  
Hit the club, hit the mall  
Get my nails and hair done  
Spend a day at the spa  
Boy you ain't gotta worry  
There ain't nothin' goin' on  
I need some me time  
That's all, and that's all**_

As the cloud came back down to the stage as Kagome was finishing everyone, while dancing, looked on. When she was in the same spot she was in when Kouga had kissed her when she had had her top ripped off. Sesshomaru seeing that she was done singing but still in a daze he closed the gap and went in to kiss her, and she kissed back to his suprise. He was back to normal when she let him explore her mouth but instead of ruining a good thing he just closed his eyes. She had to break it when the crowd started oooing. Kagome then looked at him and then started to look at the roof squinting.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Kouga said looking at her strangely.

"I'm looking for a mistletoe." Kagome said never taking her eyes off the roof.

"Why?" Sesshomaru said finally speaking up.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, every time I am in that spot I get kissed so I'm looking for the mistletoe." Kagome said as if it was obvious everyone on stage seat dropped, while every one in the crowd laughed.

"Let's just get on with the show." Kouga said rolling his eyes.

When the show finally ended they were all tired, including the fans. Kagome was getting her duffle bag quietly, Kouga wasn't hitting on Kagome, Miroku had Sango doing stretches in front of him, and he wasn't groping her, and Sesshomaru was letting a smile creep across his face. _'Yep, just like I thought; the world is coming to an end.' _Kagome thought tiredly. She yawned and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow.

"Wait Kagome!" Kagome herself turned around to see who it was. Upon turning aound she saw Kouga running up to her, she looked at him confused. Sesshomaru glared at him from behind her.

"Did you forget? It's your turn to host the after concert sleepy hours. So that means you drive." Kouga said as Kagome smacked her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry I'm tired must have forgotten, get Miroku and Sango." Kagome said dropping her duffle bag to the ground and then sitting on it. Kouga nodded and went in some odd direction.

When Sango and Miroku finally came up they looked almost as tired as Kagome. Realizing she couldn't drive like this and not trusting anyone else with her car and also realizing that no one else could drive because they had all left their cars at home and taken a cab, Kagome went to a concession stand that was closed in the concert hall. She jumped behind the counter of the Starbucks stand and started making a caffinated beverage. Sesshomaru looked at her oddly while everyone else just stared seeing her do it a million times. At the end it was a double chocolate chip frappachino. She started drinking as Kouga picked her up over the counter, and she lead the sleep walkers to her car.

Not noticing what she was doing Sango went in the back of the car and sat next to MIroku as she fell asleep snuggled in his arms. Kouga joined them and rested his head against the window and fell asleep. Sesshomaru got into the passenger's side as Kagome got in the driver's seat and started the car. The ride home was in complete silence. When they arrived home Kagome had to use the Jaws of Life to pry Miroku and Sango apart; but she didn't have the Jaws Of Life so she used God's natural Jaws of Unsleep; Cold water.

They shot out of each other's arms and woke Kouga up. They all walked sleepily to the front door, except for Sesshomaru. Upon arriving in Sango and Miroku went one direction saying good night while Sesshomaru went upstairs to his room. Kouga and Kagome went to Kagome's room and hopped in the bed having done it a million times. **(A/N Don't get any ideas you'll get the reason in the Prequal.)**

Sesshomaru lay in his bed unable to get to sleep, just layed there tossing and turning. All he could think about was Kagome and Kikyou. How they were different and one hadn't dumped him for his half brother and the other had chose him over his half brother.

_'I'm in this for Kikyou right? Just to get her back with me. If I can get her back the second time it must be love, right?'_

_**'Well where was Kikyou when you were getting your heart broken, oh yeah almost forgot she was the one breaking it.'**_

_'She had an image to keep up at school.'_

_**'What about Kagome? She has an image to keep up around the world, and you don't see **__**her**__** abandouning us.'**_

_'Well I have to make sure it wasn't love I felt with her.'_

_**'Trust me it wasn't. What is so great about Kikyou in the first place?'**_

_'She's elegant, refined, and always proper.'_

_**'So what does that make Kagome!?'**_

_'Kagome is loud, out spoken, and-'_

_**'Did you mean to say kind, big hearted, unprejudice, beautiful-'**_

_'Just go to sleep.' _Sesshomaru finally said to his demon as it finally relented and he was able to go to sleep.

When Sesshomaru woke up he decided to go get Kagome. He made his way groggily to her room, which meant trudging up a flight of stairs. By the time he got there he found Kagome alright, but found Kouga next to her**. (A/N Still a SessKag fic, just keep telling yourself that.) **He looked at them to see both their clothes on and sleeping peacefully. He got mad and woke Kagome and that meant also waking Kouga up.

"Where's the fire?" Kagome said rubbing her eyes like a child waking up from it's nap.

"There is none, let's go back to sleep." Kouga said already wrapping his arm around her waist about to go back to sleep.

"Well actually I wanted to know why you two are sleeping in the same bed together." Sesshomaru said with an icy glare towards Kouga.

"It's an after concert tradition. When we were little we all used to share a bed, but we soon got to big, so we take turns now sleeping in beds with someone else. Me and Kouga are just friends." Kagome said with a sigh. Kouga's eyes had a flicker of sadness at the words 'just friends'.

"Well I just came to wake everyone to come decide what's for breakfast." Sesshomaru said making sure to make his voice even to hide his little lie.

"Well actually that's another tradition, you see every time we get back from a concert the next morning we go eat at the Waffle House." Kagme then directed her attention to the clock on her night stand. 10:35 read out in green neon numbers.

"We do have to get up Kouga otherwise we will be late to get the T-bone steaks." That got Kouga to jump out of bed get his duffle bag and rush into the bathroom.

"Well you better go get ready too, you're coming." Kagome then turned around and went downstairs to wake up Sango and Miroku.

When they all were ready they would meet downstairs in the living room. Kagome had also woken, bathed, and dressed Shippo and Shiori. So Shippo was now complaining how Shiori's yellow sundress was blinding him, almost as much as his white shirt. He made no complaints about his black pants, at all in the process. Kagome pulled down her white long sleeves that were inconvenantly bunching up under her black vest. Her slacks kept moving around her black heels at any slight bit of wind. She had to agree wth Shippo about his white shirt and Shiroi's yellow sundress being blinding so she put on her black Fundi shades. She then tried to put on her dangling diamond earrings which she always wore, while waiting for the rest of them.

When Kouga came down he had on a white shirt and black pants while falling trying to put on his black dress shoes. So they wre currently waiting for Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. _'Maybe Sango and Miroku are taking a shower together." _Kagome thought evilly while putting her straightened hair into a big black clip at the end of her neck while letting her bangs stay.

"Speak of the devil." Kagome said watching the two of them coming down the stairs. Sango eagerly trying make her pink eye shadow on without getting it on her purple tank top which was under her purple collared shirt. Miroku was fretfully trying to pull on his shoes but ended up tripping on the stairs and falling the last three steps. Sango rushed down putting her hair in a high ponytail, as she leaned down to him while he was on the ground. Once they both got up they brushed off any dust on their shirts or blue jeans.

"Hey Kagome is your mom coming?" Sango asked taking a seat while waiting for Sesshomaru.

"No she went out shopping for a dress." Kagome said absent mindedly.

"Where's that princess he should have been here by now. Just letting everyone know I call shot gun." Kouga said getting impatiant.

"Go get in my Cadillac." Kagome said looking at the stairs.

"When did you get a Cadillac, I thought you hated them because they were causing Global Warming." Miroku said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, but this one has a battery by customization you should go check the other features." Kagome said with a smile pressing the unlock button on her keys and honk was heard outside so they all rushed to go see.

So now Kagome was all alone waiting for Sesshomaru, in the living room. It was so boring. She began to look through her purse making sure everything was there. When Sesshomaru finally came down while she was making sure her credit card was there, she grabbed him by his white collared shirt, and led him outside after locking the front door. Kagome thne noticed how nice his ass looked in blue jeans and instantly blushed. Sesshomaru was about to get in the Passanger's side when Kouga rolled down the window.

"In the back pretty princess you were late so I called shot gun." Kouga said with a smirk. Kagome looked at him pleadigly as if asking him to not start anything, so he quietly go in the second row with Miroku, and Sango.

"Hey Sango are Shippo and Shiori buckled in?" Kagome said starting the car.

"Yep. Buckled them in myself." Sango said looking straight ahead as Kagome backed ou the driveway...

**A/N Well there you go I wnated to update today because it's 7/7/07 which means 3 sevens, which are a lucky symbol.**

**Thanks to all 27 reviews I wonder how long it will be until I get to 100.**

**So review and leave a wish for this story and I will try and make at least one of them come true as soon as I hit the 100th review mark!**


	6. Read If U Love Sk8ter Boi

**_A/N Okay I could have done this without telling any of you, but I think I would owe all of you an explanation, This story could be going on a very long Hiatus._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Reason:_**

**_Well I was reading a fanfiction called Twisted Hearts (Which you should all read and review to). I then realized that I had five chapters and 31 reviews, while this other story had 6 and 139 or something._**

_**At first I was jealous like why couldn't it be me, and then I laughed at my peddiness. I tried to see what was so much different about her fanfictions and my fanfictions, and I realized that she was more committed to her fanfiction. I was in it to be the be a well known author on and I realized that that's not what I should be doing it for.**_

_**At first when I started on this site**_ **_I simply wanted to do womething, but then I started seeing all the reviews some were getting, and wanted to top them some how, and because of that I realized that I can't. My heart isn't in this one, My heart is in another fanfiction called If You Need Her. God knows if I started out wanting lots of reviews I would have gone to A Single Spark, but I had started typing fanfictions to give people a sense of magic and wonder, like when I read a fanfiction Engraveed In My Heart._**

**_If your heart sees what the eyes can't and knows what the brain doesn't then I'm pretty sure there are some people that know that I was not fullt comitted to this fanfiction, and I'm sorry._**

**_So I will put it on Hiatus until I finish If You Need Her, and then I'll come back to this one, because this is where my heart comes second._**

**_Sincerely sorry,_**

**_ Bankotsu'sAngel_**


	7. SURPRISE

SURPRISE! It's been a LONG while.

I was cleaning out an old email address of mine and saw this review from the end of 2011 and I was surprise people could still find and read the stories I wrote and were still interested in any of them.

I was 13/14 when I started these stories and I'll turn 18 this September so I'm not sure where I was going with any of these anymore. I'm going to be re-reading the stories over the next few weeks and see which ones might need revamping and which ones I'll finish first if I'll even have time to finish them at all. I'm going to try and see what can be done and take it from there. If you all have any input on anything leave a comment or PM me or something so I can get ya'll's opinions.

Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
